<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Omnia Paratus by KillerQueen20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177293">In Omnia Paratus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20'>KillerQueen20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Quarantine, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony J. Crowley se maldecía a él y a la vida misma mientras veía como su maravillosa oportunidad de unas vacaciones extendidas se convertían en motivo de reclusión.<br/>Se lamentaba su desgracia hasta que oye una voz del balcón contrario...  Y millones de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.</p><p>También conocida como dos desconocidos que se enamoraron durante una cuarentena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🞛 Prólogo 🞛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony J. Crowley se maldecía a él y a la vida misma.</p><p>Maldecía a la vida, al destino, a su apartamento, al clima, a sus plantas que solo parecían marchitarse cada día más, pero principalmente, maldecía a viva voz a esa maldita cuarentena de la que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya lo había vuelto loco.</p><p>Al parecer, su buena suerte se había ido de vacaciones y lo había dejado desamparado ante las vicisitudes de la vida y las extrañas maneras que esta tenía de funcionar.</p><p>Veía como su maravillosa oportunidad de unas vacaciones extendidas se convertían en motivo de reclusión, lo cual, para él, era sinónimo de aburrimiento y antónimo de todo su esencia y personalidad.</p><p>Aunque con ese carácter que se cargaba y esa rebeldía inherente en él desde temprana edad, podría hacer caso omiso a cualquier orden dada, prefería ser prudente como pocas veces lo había sido en su vida y quedarse en su para nada paupérrimo apartamento bebiendo todo el alcohol que pudiera encontrar mientras veía las noticias e insultaba en voz baja a todo aquello que consideraba culpable de su tragedia personal y destino desdeñable.</p><p><em>"Todo por un maldito virus que nadie puede controlar"</em> pensó simplemente con amargura mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino, un Cabernet Sauvignon, regalo de un cliente excéntrico, encantado por su trabajo de jardinería.</p><p>Porque un hombre tan extrovertido y social como Anthony J. Crowley consideraba una desgracia de grandes magnitudes el hecho de no poder salir a ningún bar ni centro de reunión social para relajarse y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez también buscar algún flirteo o alguna una pareja de solo una noche.</p><p>Toda eso era parte de su naturaleza y la naturaleza de uno mismo no se puede negar, ¿No?</p><p>Solo dejó sus egoístas cavilaciones cuando sintió que ya trastabillaba por toda la habitación y su cabeza le daba mil vueltas.</p><p>Dejó la botella de vino sobre su escritorio, sin molestarla en ponerla en su lugar y se dirigió hacia su habitación, con aquel movimiento de caderas tan característico de él, dispuesto a realizar la única actividad que no lo mataría de aburrimiento durante ese largo encierro que veía por delante: Dormir.</p><p>Aun emprendiendo camino hacia sus aposentos, vio la ventana de su balcón abierta, y tras chasquear la lengua como siempre lo hacía en momentos de frustración, se dirigió a paso aletargado para cerrarla... Antes de que la magia comenzará.</p><p>Junto a un soplo de aire, llegó mezclada perfectamente con el ambiente, el sonido de una meliflua melodía que él supo reconocer al instante.</p><p><em>“La bohème de Puccini”</em> recordó, rememorando todas las ocasiones en las que había ido a ver aquella puesta en escena, aunque el mismo se decantaba con las comedias, a él no le gustaba el drama, simplemente ya había gastado la cuota de drama para toda una vida.</p><p>Buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía aquel deleitoso sonido y enfocó su vista en el balcón que se encontraba justamente frente al suyo, también con las ventanas abiertas y dónde el dueño de aquella voz seguía tarareando aquella melodía, ajeno a lo demás.</p><p>Y cómo en aquellas comedias románticas que veía en secreto, su mundo entero pareció haber encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas cuando el poseedor de aquella voz misteriosa hizo su aparición en el balcón sin percatarse de la presencia del vecino embobado que lo miraba sin poder ni querer apartar la vista de él.</p><p>Una cálida sensación poco conocida a atravesó su corazón como una filosa arma, sin inflingirle ninguna herida mortal y haciendo que un pequeño cosquilleo recorriera todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera encontrado algo que hace mucho tiempo había extraviado pero que no sabía que había perdido.</p><p>A su mente llegaron agolpados millones de recuerdos desconocidos a los que no encontró ninguna explicación.</p><p>Recuerdos de tiempos antiguos, de jardines, de fuego, de ángeles y demonios. dónde ojos azules como zafiros y sonrisas de amistad y algo más eran los protagonistas de esas abstractas reminiscencias.</p><p>Casi como si fuera el destino que se encontraran en aquellos balcones, con la calle silenciosa y vacía como testigo, hubo una energía extraña que no dejó al pelirrojo marchar, sino que hizo sus deseos de quedarse allí se hicieran más patentes.</p><p>—¡Aziraphale! —gritó sin saber porque, llenando las silenciosas calles con el eco de un clamor que esperaba ser suficiente para ser escuchado por contrario.</p><p>Y el hombre volteó.</p><p>Y el mundo dejó de girar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🞇 Nos vemos en el balcón 🞇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lo que aún no sabe, es que ya estaba completamente indefenso.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandando al carajo cualquier gota de mesura o sensatez, sin importarle el gesto de extrañeza que se formó en el rostro del rubio ni la confusión que se mostraba en aquellos azules orbes que le traían montones de recuerdos inexplorados, el pelirrojo se limitó a lanzarle una atípica sonrisa nerviosa antes de azotar la ventana de su balcón y huir con poca dignidad entre tropezones y traspiés.</p><p>Apenas llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras un intenso dolor de cabeza le recordaba que aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero ahora mezclado con un revoltijo de recuerdos a los que no encontraba razón de ser.</p><p><em>"¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?"</em> Se preguntó a si mismo con un último atisbo de conciencia antes de que la somnolencia le hiciera caer en el estado más profundo de sueño.</p><p>[…]</p><p>
  <em>Busca algo con desesperación, algo que no sabe lo que es, pero que es demasiado preciado como para desaparecer entre las ardorosas llamas y el abrasador calor de un incendio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siente el miedo recorrer sus venas hasta convertirse en pánico y su corazón tamborilea contra su pecho de forma casi sobrehumana mientras empieza a lanzar lastimeros sollozos hacía el vacío.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Aziraphale, Aziraphale! —grita casi al compás de crujir de las llamas y el papel que revolotea casi con burlona parsimonia entre la catástrofe. —¡Aziraphale! —vuelve a vociferar, negándose a dejar morir su desgastada esperanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente se desploma de rodillas en el suelo cuando cae en cuenta de que lo que más quería se lo ha llevado el fuego. Siente su voz quebrarse por el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta, y aunque no lo admite, hay amargas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Alguien ha matado a mi mejor amigo! —hipa con su voluntad quebrada en mil pedazos, sabiendo que en esa desgarradora frase hay una verdad oculta, Aziraphale no era su amigo, él era su... Todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Bastardos, bastardos todos ustedes! —grita a la nada, pero maldiciendo todo. Más sollozos escapan de si garganta con lúgubre sufrimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo perdió todo, ha ardido hasta los cimientos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Aziraphale!</em>
</p><p>Aquella última dolorosa súplica lo despierta de esa agobiante pesadilla que sonaba a recuerdo lejano.</p><p>Trata de calmar su entrecortada respiración mientras se aferraba a sus sábanas en un intento de mantenerse anclado a la realidad.</p><p>Pasa una mano por su rostro y se da cuenta que está empapado de sudor, como si en realidad hubiera estado en un incendio, aunque sabe que aquello no es más que el producto de sus alteraciones.</p><p>Cuando por fin siente la suficiente fuerza como para mover las piernas, sale de su cama y se mueve casi como un autómata hacía su sala de estar. Vislumbra por la ventana de su balcón, que aquella tarde había sido testigo aquel encuentro tan inusual con su vecino, al rubio desconocido, quien se encuentra leyendo, ajeno a cualquier otro movimiento que no sea el pasar de las hojas de su libro.</p><p>—Aziraphale —susurra y aquel nombre se siente tan dulce y familiar entre sus labios, como si estuviera destinado a decir aquella palabra desde el momento en que nació. —Al parecer eres todo un enigma —murmura fascinado, como quien encuentra un misterio que merece la pena resolver, por más lioso que parezca.</p><p>Y maravillosa sea la suerte, Crowley jamás le ha dicho que no a un reto.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Pasó toda la mañana viendo a la nada, pensando en la manera de llegar a conocer más al enigmático ojiazul de quién tan solo conocía su nombre.</p><p>Cuando estaba apunto darse de golpes en la cabeza en busca de algo de inspiración, le llegó una idea que hubiera sonado ridícula en alguna otra ocasión pero que, con el aburrimiento al tope, parecía la mejor idea jamás concebida.</p><p>Arrancado una hoja de papel de un viejo cuaderno, hizo con profesional exactitud un avión de papel y cuando consideró que su trabajo ya está hecho, lo lanza, agradeciendo su certera puntería al caer el juguete de papel en el balcón contrario.</p><p>Desde ese momento, cualquier hoja de papel que se encuentra en su camino, se convierte en la herramienta perfecta para ese descabellado plan que suena más como una travesura infantil.</p><p>Solo es necesario unos treinta minutos para que el balcón del rubio ojiazul ya estuviera inundado por varios aviones de papel, por lo que lanza un último avión y al parecer ese tenía la suerte de su lado, porque choca contra la ventana del balcón, llamando la atención de su vecino.</p><p>Era de esperarse que la reacción de su vecino fuera dejar caer de repente el libro que tenía en sus manos mientras soltaba un jadeo de asombro, después de todo, no siempre encuentras tu balcón lleno de varios aviones de papel.</p><p>Se agacha y toma uno de los varios aviones que le rodean y tras ajustarse las gafas de lectura que trae puestas, lee el mensaje que al parecer está escrito entre sus pliegues.</p><p>
  <em>"Nos vemos en el balcón"</em>
</p><p>No es hasta ese momento que dirige su vista hacia el frente y ve a su vecino de gafas oscuras observándolo expectante desde su propio balcón.</p><p>Crowley, mientras tanto, solo ve pasmado como su plan al parecer obtuvo resultados y una sonrisa traviesa se forma en los labios del pelirrojo al saber su objetivo cumplido.</p><p>—Hola. —le saluda Crowley con inusual nerviosismo y el rubio agita su mano en señal de saludo.</p><p>En ese momento, a Crowley se le olvida cómo presentarse o si debe disculparse por el atropellado encuentro de ayer, así que decide improvisar.</p><p>—Bonitas gafas —le dice. <em>"¡¿Estás idiota, Crowley?!"</em> Se reprende mentalmente y se pasa frustrado una mano por su rostro, culpándose de su torpeza.</p><p>El tal Aziraphale solo ríe y es en aquel momento en el que Crowley logra ver detalladamente a su vecino, a aquellos azules ojos que no envidiaban para nada a las más fulgurantes joyas, sus gafas de lectura que caían graciosamente por su nariz, el rubio cabello que parecía brillar bajo el sol, aquella boca que para su lado lujurioso parecía demasiado besable, o su risa, tan suave como la seda que parecía compaginar con el canto de las aves a su alrededor.</p><p>Simplemente, parecía un ángel.</p><p>—Me llamo Crowley, y al parecer somos vecinos de balcón. —expresó con una seguridad renovada que al parecer la risa de Aziraphale le había inyectado.</p><p>—Yo me llamo Aziraphale. —se presenta con tal solemnidad que parece un caballero de tiempos antiguos (Y es que en realidad sí lo parece, con aquella forma de vestir tan anacrónica que lo hacía lucir del siglo pasado pero que, aun así, de algún modo, lograba acoplarse perfectamente al siglo XXI) —Pero eso, al parecer, usted ya lo sabía.</p><p>Crowley se tensa de inmediato, sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquella acertada acusación.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? —le pregunto el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de curiosidad.</p><p>Crowley solo se mordió el labio sin atreverse a responder al cuestionamiento, ¿Cómo replicar a una pregunta a la que ni él mismo encontraba respuesta? Le sonrió al contrario en un intento de tensa coquetería mientras apretaba sus manos contra la barandilla de su balcón, tratando de controlar su agitación. —Tengo mis métodos. —fue lo que respondió vagamente.</p><p>El ojiazul solo rio, al parecer, sin creer totalmente en la respuesta del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Parece que estaré aquí encerrado durante un tiempo, y usted parecía alguien muy interesante con quién conversar. —le susurra con galanteo, pero todo queda desbaratado con otra pequeña risa de Aziraphale.</p><p>—¡Oh! Yo interesante... —dice sin poder creerlo.</p><p>—No sé por qué lo dudas, realmente lo eres. —y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que ha coqueteado, por primera vez está siendo sincero.</p><p>Otra risa más de Aziraphale, acompañada de una tímida sonrisa y todo lo que conoce Crowley ha dejado de ser suyo porque ahora todo le pertenece a Aziraphale, solo así, con una simple sonrisa.</p><p>Porque a él, esa sonrisa lo ha atrapado por completo. Eso ahora ha vuelto a Aziraphale más intrigante ante sus ojos.</p><p>Lo que aún no sabe, es que ya estaba completamente indefenso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🞇 Podríamos Caer 🞇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—Quizás una nos mire y nos diga quienes somos. </p><p>—¿Dijiste algo, querido?</p><p>—Nada, no dije nada... Ángel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía como un adolescente realizando travesuras pueriles en vez de un adulto hecho o derecho, eso no impidió que, junto a algunas risitas, hiciera volar otro avión de papel, con un breve citatorio escrito entre sus pliegues, de carácter obligatorio:</p><p>
  <em>Nos vemos en el balcón a las 8:00</em>
</p><p><em>"Es una cita"</em> Quiso agregar también, pero algo le caló en el alma, algo que parecía advertirle que no fuera demasiado rápido.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Cuando ya la tarde había pasado y los rayos de sol habían desaparecido para dar paso al tenue resplandor de la luna, Crowley tomó una botella de vino de su vinoteca personal, así como dos copas vacías y se dirigió hacia su balcón. Al salir, lo primero que lo recibió fue una suave brisa nocturna golpeando su rostro y cerró los ojos, deleitándose por la sensación que le brindaba la naturaleza y cuando por fin abrió los ojos no pudo ahogar el pequeño jadeo que soltó al ver el escenario que le ofrecía el exterior.</p><p>El color índigo del anochecer cubría por completo el cielo y una plétora de estrellas que brillaban de forma intermitente se extendía por todo aquel plano noctívago. Se permitió vislumbrar por lo maravillosa que la estrellas hacían lucir a la noche mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y soltaba pequeñas risas infantiles con ensoñación.</p><p>—Crowley... —una voz le llamó haciendo que volviera la vista del cielo, encontrándose con el rubio quien lo miraba enternecido, lo que no hizo más que acelerar sus latidos a un ritmo nada normal.</p><p>—¡Aziraphale! —exclamó Crowley en un infructuoso intento de disimular el nerviosismo que Aziraphale era capaz de hacerle sentir con una mirada suya. —Admiraba el brillo de las estrellas, pero entonces, miré tus ojos y estas palidecieron de envidia.</p><p>Fue el tenue fulgor de la luna lo que delató el sutil ruborizar de Aziraphale, quien consideraba los comentarios como algo propio de desparpajo del pelirrojo y que no había segundas intenciones ocultas en cada frase coqueta que este le lanzaba.</p><p>—Crowley, tan chancero como siempre. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras le sonreía indulgente al pelirrojo.</p><p>Crowley no dijo nada, tan solo se quitó las gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba, mostrando por primera vez a Aziraphale aquellos dorados ojos de los que era poseedor.</p><p>Aziraphale jadeó con sorpresa mientras una álgida y aguda sensación apretaba fuertemente su pecho, dejándolo sin respirar mientras a su mente llegaban reminiscencias de sus estrambóticos sueños donde unos ojos color ámbar eran los protagonistas.</p><p>Bajó la vista, abrumado. —Tienes unos preciosos ojos, Crowley. —Esa era la verdad, pero el tono ahogado en el que lo dijo fue lo que levantó sospechas de su vecino.</p><p>El pelirrojo se inclinó para encontrar su mirada —¿Estás bien, Aziraphale?</p><p>Aziraphale volvió a alzar el rostro hacia él y el modo en que lo miraba, lleno de preocupación, hizo que su corazón se llenara de un regocijo que no podía explicar. —Estoy bien, Crowley, no es nada. —Y aunque eso no terminó por tranquilizó al pelirrojo, al menos sonó más convincente que antes.</p><p>—Está bien. —Terminó por decir Crowley, pero lanzándole una mirada que parecía decir que hablarían de aquel episodio después. Aziraphale solo sonrió ufano. —Y... ¿qué lees? ¿Es divertido? —preguntó, cambiando de tema rápidamente, y hasta ese entonces Aziraphale recordó el libro que llevaba entre sus manos.</p><p>—Romeo y Julieta. —dijo, alzando el libro orgulloso y mostrándole la portada a su vecino.</p><p>Crowley hizo crujir sus dientes mientras leía el título del libro —Ugh, demasiado trágico para mi gusto. —Se quejó con un bufido.</p><p>—Jamás pensé... —Aziraphale estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero agradeció que su mente era más rápida que su lengua, así que calló.</p><p>—Que alguien como yo leyera Shakespeare. —completó la frase Crowley con una sonrisa sardónica. En vez de sentirse ofendido, en realidad, le causaba le causaba gracia la dificultad que Aziraphale tenía de conciliar su pinta rebelde con la de un lector de obras clásicas. Aziraphale solo se ruborizó en vergüenza.</p><p>—¿Te gusta la novela? —preguntó Aziraphale para diluir el silencio que se había formado, aunque la curiosidad estaba latente en su voz.</p><p>—Sí, por supuesto.</p><p>—¿La novela <em>romántica</em>? —volvió a cuestionar, recalcando la palabra "Romántica" con burla.</p><p>Crowley se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo. —Me ofende que pienses que no. —Y eso fue suficiente para que ambos llenaran la silenciosa calle con sus risas.</p><p>—Soy un romántico empedernido, en realidad. —confesó Crowley cuando las risas de ambos callaron.</p><p>—Entonces ya somos dos. —Agregó Aziraphale con simpatía. —Es curioso. Me sorprende que te gusten a ti. Pensé que no tendrías paciencia para romances.</p><p>Por alguna razón, Crowley sintió que se le congelaba la sonrisa y se le tensaba el cuerpo. Le costó unos segundos dar con una respuesta. —Los romances ajenos me parecen lindos, si están bien planteados.</p><p>—¿Y los propios no? —preguntó Aziraphale, de un modo tan atrevido como se dio cuenta segundos después.</p><p>Crowley tardó un poco más en tratar de fraguar una respuesta. —Solo pido que tenga final feliz —musitó con aire ausente, ajeno a la mirada de Aziraphale —Quiero historias con final feliz.</p><p>Algo en su expresión le formó un nudo en la garganta a Aziraphale. Tuvo que tragar para aliviar la sensación.</p><p>—No te preocupes. A mí tampoco me gustan los finales trágicos.</p><p>Aquello pareció infundirle ánimos a Crowley, porque le dedico una sonrisa conservaba ciertos rescoldos de nostalgia pero que hacia sus ojos brillar y que fue suficiente para calmarlo. —Demasiado drama para una noche. —dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente. —¿Te apetece una copa de vino? —preguntó, mostrando las dos copas y la botella en su mano,</p><p>Aziraphale parecía conservar al menos un poco de su pudor antes de responder —Sí, si no es mucha molestia.</p><p>Crowley sirvió el líquido en unas de las copas y se la pasó al rubio con facilidad al haber una separación muy corta entre ambos balcones. Aziraphale le agradeció con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Antes de comenzar a beber, quiero proponer un brindis —dijo después de llenar su propia copa con el líquido tinto —Un brindis por el mundo y esta extraña situación, porque gracias a eso te he conocido ¡Por el mundo! —exclamó alzando su copa con entusiasmo.</p><p>—¡Por el mundo! —pronunció Aziraphale de igual manera, chocando su copa con la del pelirrojo con una sonrisa crispando sus labios.</p><p>Tras más de una hora bebiendo y conversando de nimiedades, ambos se sentaron en el suelo de sus balcones, recargándose contra los balaustres de estos, y aunque se daban las espaldas, eso los hacía sentir aún más unidos que antes.</p><p>Cuando el silencio se hizo entre ambos, Crowley alzó su mirada al firmamento nocturno y se abstrajo viendo el tintinear de las estrellas que lo hacía rememorar tiempos pasados.</p><p>Las estrellas brillaban de un modo relumbrante que la ajetreada vida citadina no les permitía apreciar como lo hacía en ese momento, sin una sola luz artificial que machacara la belleza de ese instante y con un silencio reconfortante sumergiendo la calle en un momento de serenidad que difícilmente se repetiría en el futuro, que hacía parecer que el latido de sus corazones era lo único sonido que se podía escuchar.</p><p>Crowley soltó una risilla al levantar la vista hacia el cielo y dejar que sus ojos maravillarse por semejante espectáculo que las estrellas parecían ofrecer bailando sobre ellos.</p><p>—Quizás una nos mire y nos diga quienes somos. —murmuró por lo bajo, sin recordar que la ausencia del barullo de la ciudad hacía que hasta el más silente sonido fuera escuchado por oídos ajenos.</p><p>—¿Dijiste algo, querido? —preguntó Aziraphale, lo suficientemente adormecido y distraído por el espectáculo nocturno como para volcar toda su atención en su compañero de astronomía aficionada.</p><p>—Nada, no dije nada... Ángel.</p><p>La simple mención de aquella palabra fue suficiente para que una revolución comenzará dentro de él. Raudales de recuerdos corrieron por su mente, como si estuvieran despertando de un prolongado sopor para asentarse en su mente por un fugaz momento, antes de desvanecerse entre las neblinas de la ignorancia.</p><p>Casi como un llamado de la naturaleza, sin molestarse en cambiar su postura ni por la dolencia que sintió al hacerlo, estiró su brazo por entre los balaustres de su balcón y tal como si fuese el destino, Aziraphale hizo lo mismo desde el balcón opuesto, haciendo que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaran con algo parecido a la bobería.</p><p>La calle que separaba a ambos balcones era la suficiente estrecha para ser considerada un callejón, aún estaba lo suficientemente espaciada para que solo las puntas de sus dedos lograran tocarse.</p><p>Así que, como si de una obligación moral se tratase, Crowley realizó un gran esfuerzo para que su delgado brazo pudiera pasar entre los balaustres del balcón y toma con firmeza la mano del rubio, estrechándola con firmeza y recordando y toque que alguna vez sintió y que ahora solo las más insondables de sus remembranzas podían recordar.</p><p>Un roce de manos del que solo el brillo de las estrellas nocturnas fueron testigos aquella velada, mientras Aziraphale comenzaba a narrar a Sotto Voce aquella afamada tragedia Shakespeariana que sostenía entre sus manos:</p><p>
  <em>"El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor".</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 🞇 Que se haga la luz 🞇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En aquel momento, parecía que su omnipotencia hubiera dicho: “Que se haga la luz.”</p><p>Y así fue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al parecer, solo era necesario un encierro obligatorio y algo de aburrimiento para que dos almas tan disímiles como lo eran Crowley y Aziraphale se unieran y disfrutaran de aquellos momentos dónde solo veían la vida pasar frente a sus ojos y conversaban desde los temas más nimios hasta los más profundos e interesantes.</p><p>Todos los días, a la misma hora, ambos salían a sus balcones y tras agotar la conversación con todos los temas del día, Crowley canturreaba en voz baja canciones de Queen y Aziraphale se sentaba y desde su balcón relataba cualquier obra literaria que tuviera entre sus manos y deseaba compartir con el pelirrojo frente a él.</p><p>Desde que Crowley le dijo que dejara de hablar de las obras de Oscar Wilde porque por alguna razón siempre sentía una incómoda sensación de pesadez cuando se hablaba del autor, Aziraphale había puesto en manifiesto la predilección que sentía por las obras shakesperianas, aunque su favorita, por más simple que sonara, era Romeo y Julieta, por lo que, sin importar que tanto él como su vecino probablemente ya conocían esa historia de memoria, pasaba horas en su balcón leyendo en voz alta la tragedia de los enamorados, todo bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.</p><p>Lo que Aziraphale no sabía era que en realidad Crowley no le prestaba atención ni a él ni a sus relatos, porque, sencillamente, el pelirrojo solo soñaba despierto, pensando en la historia de los amantes de Verona y cambiando a los protagonistas, con él convirtiéndose en Romeo, sintiéndose capaz de escabullirse hasta el balcón del ojiazul y en medio de promesas de amor, plantarle un beso en los labios que haría que cualquier otro acto de amor palidecer.</p><p>Pero esas eran solo fantasías de un bobo nefelibato, ¿Verdad? Aunque no podía culparse, después de todo, casi parecía que aquel escritor que llevaba ya más de tres siglos lejos del mundo terrenal se había basado en él y Aziraphale para escribir una de sus obras más famosas.</p><p>Pero todo era simples coincidencias.</p><p>No obstante, muy en el fondo, él pensaba que las coincidencias solo era el modo con el que Dios jugaba con el universo.</p><p>[…]</p><p>A decir verdad, los verdaderos momentos de quietud los encontraban durante la noche, cuando ambos se sentaban en sus balcones y admiraban las estrellas, formándose entre ellos un apacible silencio que, en vez de ser incómodo, para ellos eran una extensión de sus conversaciones, donde por medio de miradas y gestos, lograban manifestar todo lo que sentían sin la necesidad de usar palabras.</p><p>Así fue que aquellos astros de luz que adornaban el cielo nocturno se convirtieron en testigos de aquel cortejo silencioso, porque eso era aquello: un cortejo. Uno donde ninguno de los dos involucrados parecía haberse percatado de ello pero que era obvio, tanto por las intensas miradas del pelirrojo que se acercaban a algo similar a la adoración como por las sonrisas que el rubio le dirigía a su vecino cuya única intención era calarse fuertemente en el corazón del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Algún día te llevaré a Alfa Centauri —le dijo a Aziraphale una de esas varias noches, donde de su memoria brotaban palabras desconocidas a las que no encontraba ningún sentido pero que parecían bastante anidadas a su espíritu.</p><p>—¿Y qué tiene de especial Alfa Centauri? —cuestionó el rubio en un murmullo.</p><p>Crowley se envaró y giró el rostro hacia Aziraphale con tanta brusquedad que el bibliotecario temió que se hubiera lastimado</p><p>—¡¿Qué tiene de especial?! —exclamó Crowley con un toque de indignación en su voz —¡Es muy especial! Azira…</p><p>La forma en que Crowley decía su nombre le producía millones de sensaciones que recorrían a Aziraphale de pies a cabeza, sensaciones que no podía explicar ni buscar una palabra que las definiera, era casi… inefable.</p><p>El único diagnóstico que podía atribuir al efecto que tenía Crowley sobre él era enamoramiento, y él no se podía enamorar de alguien a quien llevaba conociendo hace apenas unas semanas, ¿No es así? Aunque a veces podía jurar que parecía conocer al pelirrojo desde mucho más que un par de semanas, como si lo hubiera conocido por siglos, o en otra vida, siendo el destino encontrarse con él en cada tiempo y universo habido y por haber.</p><p><em>“Es mejor olvidarse de estos locos pensamientos.”</em> Pensó, sacudiendo efusivamente la cabeza, tratando de borrar las estrambóticas cavilaciones que aparecían en su mente y mejor prestando atención al pelirrojo, quien parecía entregar su cuerpo y alma en su explicación sobre las estrellas y el espacio.</p><p>—Alfa Centauri es el sistema estelar más cercano al Sol —explicó Crowley con aire de fascinación —Y se encuentra a… —se tomó un momento para recapitular —A unos 4,37 años luz de distancia.</p><p>Había algo en Crowley que hacia enternecer a Aziraphale, su mirada, su pasión, el embeleso con el que hablaba sobre las estrellas, que, a pesar de dedicarse profesionalmente a la jardinería, tenía tanto conocimiento sobre la astronomía que parecía que haber conocido a las estrellas desde el momento en que fueron creadas.</p><p>—En realidad, Alfa Centauri no es una estrella, ¡Son dos! —expuso Crowley mientras alternaba su vista entre las tintineantes estrellas del cielo y el rubio frente a él, quien parecía tener un brillo propio que opacaba a los astros sobre ellos. —Esas dos estrellas están tan juntas que anteriormente la gente decía que era una sola, cuando en realidad son dos.</p><p>—¿Por qué, querido? —cuestionó Aziraphale tras darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que había traído para degustar junto a Crowley.</p><p>—Porque son tan unidas y brillantes que su luz parecía ser de una sola. —dijo con tal deslumbramiento que le hacía parecer había encontrado el secreto mejor guardado del universo.</p><p>—Oh, vaya eso es tan… —quiso decir “Romántico” pero por alguna razón, aquella palabra pareció haberse quedado atorada en su garganta —…fascinante.</p><p>No pudo decir nada más, porque, como capricho de una fuerza sobrenatural, la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos.</p><p><em>“Que extraño, no había ninguna nube en el cielo.” </em>Pensó Crowley, alzando la mirada y viendo caer las gotas de agua sobre la tierra con parsimonia.</p><p>—Me tengo que ir, querido. —dijo Aziraphale mientras intentaba cubrirse con su saco en un intento de protegerse de la lluvia. —Nos vemos. —se despidió antes de desaparecer hacia su propio apartamento, dejando que una abrumadora sensación de melancolía lo sobrecogiera por completo.</p><p>—Nos vemos… ángel. —susurró a la nada cuando Aziraphale ya se encontraba fuera de su vista.</p><p>Y como si aquella palabra junto a la intensa lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza, llegó la revelación que, sin saberlo, había esperado durante mucho tiempo.</p><p>Llega a él una especie de sensación que nace en su pecho y recorre su cuerpo hasta finalmente llegar a su estómago y estallar en cientos de mariposas. Una especie de vértigo llega a él, acompañado de un cúmulo de recuerdos que se van adhiriendo uno por uno a su mente hasta que por fin puede hallar una explicación, desde dos seres alados que se encuentran en un jardín, protegiéndose mutuamente de la lluvia hasta un fuego infernal devorando todo a su alrededor.</p><p>Involuntariamente, un par de lágrimas corren por sus ojos y se deslizan por su mejilla confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que lo empapa por completo. No son una muestra de tristeza, son lágrimas de alegría, porque finalmente logra ver con claridad aquello que lo había atormentado desde incluso antes de conocer a Aziraphale, logra entender esos pensamientos que lo mantenían en vela durante la noche y que formaban parte de sus sueños y pesadillas.</p><p>Logra ver por primera vez con total nitidez lo que tiene frente a él, como si de pronto, el velo que lo había mantenido en la ciega ignorancia durante tanto tiempo hubiera desaparecido con un simple chasquido de dedos, ofreciéndole una nueva y clara perspectiva de las cosas.</p><p>En aquel momento, parecía que su omnipotencia hubiera dicho: <em>“Que se haga la luz.”</em></p><p>Y así fue.</p><p>Aun no lo entendía por completo, pero aun así sabía que entraría a las profundidades del inframundo para rogar el regreso del ángel que vivía enterrado entre sus memorias. Así como alguna vez un hombre llamado Orfeo le pidió a Hades por su Eurídice.</p><p>Así como alguna vez un demonio llamado Crowley le pidió a Satanás por su Aziraphale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🞇 Perdiendo tus recuerdos 🞇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>"Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero a él no, por favor..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Gabriel!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Qué hiciste?!</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entre jadeos y murmullos que se parecían casi a una súplica, Crowley se retorcía en su cama mientras se aferraba a sus sábanas en un intento de anclarse a la realidad.</p><p><em>"Una pesadilla"</em> hubiera dicho cualquiera con siquiera al menos 500 gramos de cerebro, y no era común que él las tuviera, pero cuando lo hacía, estas parecían capaces de demoler cualquier atisbo de su cordura o salud mental.</p><p>—No.... por favor... —suplicó trémulamente a las figuras que se le aparecían entre sueños y le infligían un gran dolor que parecía someterlo completamente a su voluntad.</p><p>
  <em>"Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero a él no, por favor..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Gabriel!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Qué hiciste?!</em>
</p><p>Aquellos últimos suplicios se sintieron como una cachetada acompañada de un balde de agua fría que lo despertaron en medio de la oscuridad de su espaciosa habitación en la que solo resonaban los exasperados latidos de un corazón que trataban de regularse con la exaltada respiración del pelirrojo.</p><p>Pasándose una mano por el rostro, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, se preguntó el cómo desde que aquellos recuerdos regresaron a su mente (O más bien, renacieron) sus pesadillas se habían vuelto más frecuentes hasta el punto de ser casi tangibles, como si hubieran sido un recuerdo vivido y no un sueño fraguado de su ingeniosa imaginación.</p><p>En ocasiones normales, él se levantaría y saldría a dar un paseo por las calles de Londres, bañadas por la oscuridad nocturna, pero dada la situación actual, salir a la calle sin una justificación más objetiva que <em>"Una pesadilla muy real"</em> era motivo de una amonestación que él no planeaba incluir en su pequeño, pero aun así importante prontuario delictivo.</p><p>Así que, siendo su otra opción enloquecer atrapado entre cuatro paredes, se dirigió aún somnoliento al único lugar donde podía salir a tomar aire fresco sin que se tratara de una necesidad básica, el balcón, que desde hace algunas semanas se había convertido en un lugar de meditación.</p><p>Lo primero que hizo, como ya se había hecho costumbre, fue dejar salir un suspiro muy parecido al de alivio, mientras dejaba la brisa nocturna golpeara su rostro como si se tratara de suaves caricias que trataban de reconfortarlo.</p><p>Se masajeó las sienes mientras la desesperación, fiel compañera suya, se apoderaba de él y su cabeza se hacía un montón de preguntas, desde la mejor fundamentadas hasta las más frívolas, todo en un intento de encontrar respuestas.</p><p>¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Era cuestionamientos que no parecían llevarlo a ningún lado más que a la completa inopia.</p><p>Llevó su mirada al balcón contrario, dónde parecía reinar la quietud y la calma mientras que su mente era una revolución. No había a nadie y a él le parecía lo mejor, no quería agobiar a Aziraphale con sus disparates y recuerdos sacados de una novela de misterio barata, que, aunque ahora eran totalmente nítidos pero que aun así no lo ayudaban a ver con claridad la realidad.</p><p>Tenía frente a él un montón de piezas de rompecabezas, pero ni idea de cómo empezarlo a armar.</p><p>Levantó su vista al cielo, exigiéndole una respuesta a las estrellas que solo titilaban intermitentemente mientras se burlaban de él.</p><p>—Gracias por nada. —murmuró con desgana. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sentido cierto desagrado al cielo, solo las estrellas que reinaban sobre el cielo nocturno eran capaces de apaciguar su desprecio. ¡Y ni hablar cuando llevaban el concepto del cielo a un contexto religioso! El simple hablar del cielo como una especie de paraíso post-mortem causaba las más burlona de sus risas. Simplemente consideraba el cielo el lugar donde vivían todos los hipócritas y mentirosos. Mientras eran gobernados por la cabeza principal, Dios, quien no era tan benevolente ni dadivoso como querían hacer creer.</p><p>Hubiera seguido con su diatriba contra lo celestial sino fuera porque de repente se puso rígido y se aferró al barandal del balcón mientras aullaba un gemido de dolor y como había estado pasando los últimos días, otra serie de recuerdos inundaron su mente.</p><p>
  <em>Gimió de dolor al caer de rodillas sobre el impoluto suelo del cielo y en un inútil amago de levantarse pudo ver cómo burlonamente se reflejaba su rostro de impotencia y sincero temor en la diáfana superficie bajo él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún de rodillas sobre el suelo, se retorció, buscando deshacerse de forma mundana de las ataduras que lo restringían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba fracasando, y la violeta mirada que se cernía sobre él no hizo más que recordárselo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bastardo —le escupió furibundo al arcángel en frente suyo, pero la mordaza que cubría su boca hacía que solo pudiera dejar salir un par de quejidos llenos de odio y frustración por igual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cualquier muestra de insubordinación no pareció amedrentar al mensajero de Dios, quien demostrando el poder que ahora tenía sobre el demonio, lo tomó fuertemente de la barbilla, obligándolo a mantener su vista en el ser que más despreciaba en el mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo? —preguntó mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que sostenía la barbilla del demonio —¿Cómo un caído y un traidor pudieron engañarnos durante tanto tiempo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crowley, naturalmente, no pudo responder al cuestionamiento por lo que el arcángel se encargó de quitarle la mordaza de la boca. El demonio hizo lo que cualquiera de su tipo haría en situaciones como esa, escupirle al arcángel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Púdrete Gabriel! —vociferó y ni siquiera se dejó amilanar por la maniática mueca de odio y desprecio del ojivioleta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Crowley! —exclamó una voz ajena a la suya o a la de Gabriel y el demonio no tuvo que forzar demasiado la vista para encontrar a Aziraphale al otro lado de la inmensa habitación en iguales o peores condiciones que él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ángel... —murmuró con pasmo, solo ahí se atrevió a rebajarse ante el arcángel Gabriel. —Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero a él no, por favor...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un atisbo de algo parecido a la locura de dejó ver en la mirada del arcángel —Dejar ir al traidor, por supuesto —dijo sarcásticamente —¡No pueden salir indemnes! Esto es merecedor de un castigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Aziraphale! —gritó el demonio con desespero, ignorado la amenaza del ser frente a él. —¡Aziraphale! ¡Responde, ángel bastardo!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Crowley! —alcanzó a responder el ángel antes de recibir otro golpe que se unió a la serie de hematomas que ahora había en su rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crowley ahogó un quejido de dolor y con la bilis retorciéndosele de coraje volvió su vista a Gabriel y suplicó con ojos llorosos. —Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no a Aziraphale...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gabriel dejó escapar una risilla turbada cuando una expresión casi maniática se hizo presente en su rostro. —No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Si lo mato a él, te mato a ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crowley resistió el impulso de preguntarle cómo había llegado a esa conclusión tan disparatada pero verdadera cuando una sensación desagradable cruzó por todo su cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuego" fue la primera palabra que llegó a su mente y fue ahí donde se deshizo del agarre del arcángel y entre movimientos torpes trató de dirigirse en dirección al ángel para salvarlo de ese ominoso castigo preparado para él, o al menos, eso fue lo que intentó hacer antes de que una aguda sensación pinchara su pecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Alto ahí, demonio! —le dijo de forma imperativa Gabriel. Crowley bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el mensajero de Dios llevaba la espada de Aziraphale y la sostenía amenazantemente contra su pecho. —Un movimiento más y tendré que tener otras medidas contigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crowley se quedó sin aire mientras veía cómo el fuego se seguía acercando peligrosamente a su ángel, quien, a pesar de todo, mantenía su temple mientras le rogaba con la mirada que no hiciera ningún otro movimiento en falso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue en medio de la desesperación, que, por primera y última vez, Crowley decidió rogarle a Dios, esperando que decidiera no darle la espalda y respondiera a sus plegarias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y esa fue la primera vez en siglos que Dios escuchó al demonio Crowley.</em>
</p><p>Una extraña sensación recorrió a ce de pies a cabeza, tensándolo por completo al aparecer en su cabeza una memoria antes difusa y ahora, con completa claridad, lograba encontrar respuestas a la mitad de las incógnitas que rodeaban su vida.</p><p>Como si se tratara de cualquiera quien hubiera perdido el hilo de su telenovela favorita, volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo trabajar a los engranajes de su mente, volviendo a evocar a en su mente ese apoteósico recuerdo.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Que es todo esto, Gabriel? —preguntó perpleja la Todopoderosa, quien había contenido todo su poder en el cuerpo de una mujer rubia de treinta años, pero cuya aura irradiaba respeto y autoridad. Autoridad a la que Gabriel no parecía ser consciente, permaneciendo en un estado energúmeno que no lo hacía ver más allá de su nariz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tienen que pagar, mi señora. —respondió el arcángel con un retorcido sentido de pundonor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Pero no así, Gabriel. —dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a su mensajero. —La locura te está consumiendo, hijo mío. —si alguien hubiera estado atento de los movimientos de su omnipotencia, seguramente se hubieran percatado del quiebre de su voz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahí fue donde se cometió el error que cambió el curso de la fatídica historia, cuando el demonio Crowley, aprovechando que la mujer se encontraba amansado al arcángel de ojos violetas, consiguió levantarse y se dirigió a paso veloz al rubio que se encontraba al borde de la descorporizacion y muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O al menos, eso fue lo que intentó, antes de sentir el frío metal de la hoja de la espada clavársele profundamente en el pecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una serie de eventos patidifusos de los que él solamente recolectó algunas memorias inconexas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Gabriel! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —el descorazonador grito de una madre que casi le rompe los tímpanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las llamas consumiendo sin piedad alguna el cuerpo de Aziraphale hasta reducirlo a cenizas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su propio cuerpo ya frío cayendo al suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un agudo dolor atravesando su cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un insufrible olor a azufre que cubrió por completo la habitación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y, por último, los gritos de Aziraphale que resonarían en su alma por la eternidad.</em>
</p><p>Casi podía sentir la espada celestial atravesada en su pecho cuando despertó de aquella pesadilla.</p><p>Se tanteó compulsivamente el pecho y recordó que debajo de todas sus camisas oscuras siempre había una pálida cicatriz en medio de su pecho. <em>"Una marca de nacimiento"</em> era lo que decía él, pero resultaba ser que había un significado más profundo detrás de esa cicatriz.</p><p>—Crowley —lo llamó una voz que, como un llamado celestial, lo sacó de sus neurasténicas cavilaciones. El ángel que él perdía en sus pesadillas ahora estaba frente a él, completamente real y tangible. —¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —le preguntó con una sonrisa comprensiva.</p><p>El pelirrojo solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza ya que no podía reunir la fuerza necesaria para emitir palabra alguna.</p><p>—Crowley, ¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió a cuestionar el rubio al ver la mirada perdida de su compañero de balcón.</p><p>Crowley, siendo víctima de un impulso más allá de su control, en vez de responder, se acercó peligrosamente al borde del balcón y tomando del rostro a Aziraphale, acercó sus labios a los propios y le plantó un beso que hubiera hecho palidecer a los romances de las novelas del rubio.</p><p>Y nuevamente, el clima de la ciudad fue caprichoso y una nueva lluvia cayó y los empapó por completo, sin que les importara en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Las estrellas, ocultas por las nubes nocturnas, brillaron en festejo de esa hazaña que era más espectacular de lo que parecía.</p><p>Entretanto, en algún otro punto de Londres, en un pequeño lugar que parecía invisible a los ojos de los mortales, una hermética Jane Smith sonreía victoriosa al ver cómo las cartas empezaban a jugar a su favor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>